Joseph Haydn
|thumb|200px|Joseph Haydn door [[w:en:Thomas Hardy (English painter)|Thomas Hardy]] |- |thumb|200px|Joseph Haydn |} Franz Joseph Haydn (ook Josef; de naam Franz gebruikte hij niet) (Rohrau, 31 maart 1732 - Wenen, 31 mei 1809) was een Oostenrijks componist. Levensloop Haydn werd geboren in Rohrau op 31 maart 1732. Hij stamde uit een tamelijk arme Oostenrijkse familie. Zijn vader Matthias was wagenmaker. Joseph had een vrij moeilijke jeugd. Toen hij vijf jaar was nam zijn oom hem mee naar het stadje Hainburg, waar hij naar school ging en muziekles kreeg. Op achtjarige leeftijd werd hij sopraan in het knapenkoor van de Stephansdom in Wenen. Daar bleef hij negen jaar, waarvan de laatste vier met zijn broer Michael. Zijn stemwisseling trad namelijk pas zeer laat in. Hoewel zijn mentor Georg Reuter hem probeerde over te halen zich te laten castreren heeft Joseph, mede op aandringen van zijn vader, geweigerd deze riskante ingreep te ondergaan. Toen zijn stem veranderde, restte hem niets anders dan ontslag uit het koor. Hij had reeds bepaald dat hij componist zou worden, wat zijn ouders ten zeerste afkeurden: zij vonden dat hun zoon meer voor het priesterschap in de wieg was gelegd. Natuurlijk zou een leven als kloosterling hem, zeker voor de eerstvolgende jaren, veel meer vastigheid geven, maar hij koos een moeilijker weg. De daaropvolgende jaren waren dan ook zwaar. Gelukkig bood Michael Spangler hem een zolderkamer aan in het Michaelerhaus op de Kohlmarkt in Wenen. Haydn hield zich met wat losse baantjes in leven, zoals het meespelen in ensembles, het geven van muziekonderricht en het begeleiden van zangers zoals Nicola Porpora. Deze laatste bracht hem in contact met bekende operacomponisten als Christoph Willibald Gluck, Johann Christoph Wagenseil en Carl Ditters von Dittersdorf. Na vier jaar kreeg Haydn in 1755 eindelijk een vaste betrekking als kapelmeester aan het hof van graaf von Morzin in Lukawitz, dankzij graaf von Fürnberg. In 1761 werd het orkest opgeheven en kwam Haydn naar Eisenstadt, bij vorst Paul I Anton Esterházy. Deze werd een jaar later door zijn zoon Nicolaas I Jozef opgevolgd. In Esterhaza zou hij tot 1790 blijven. Als kapelmeester en hofcomponist had hij hier veel werk, want de Esterházy's waren grote cultuurliefhebbers. Haydn heeft dan ook vele werken geschreven voor het vorstelijk orkest. Alhoewel Haydn weinig in contact stond met grote muziekcentra als Wenen, verwierf hij toch faam door de vele gasten die bij de vorst op bezoek kwamen. Tussen circa 1765 en 1775 benoemt men zijn werk met “Sturm und Drang”: het zit vol met snel afwisselende akkoorden, abrupte wisselingen en mineurharmonieën. Tijdens zijn verblijf bij de Esterházy’s schreef Haydn een zeer groot aantal werken waaronder pianowerken, liederen en 125 bariton-trio’s; Nicolaus blonk immers uit op dit gamba-achtige strijkinstrument. Verder componeerde Haydn 24 opera’s. In 1782 ontmoette Haydn Mozart; na de dood van Nicolaus in 1790 ging Haydn naar Londen. Daar schreef hij de laatste 12 van zijn 106 symfonieën. Hij verbleef te Londen in 1791-1792 en 1794-1795. In 1795 keerde hij definitief terug naar Wenen. Daar hield hij zich tot zijn dood in 1809 vooral bezig met religieuze muziek. Vele missen en twee oratoria, Die Schöpfung en Die Jahreszeiten heeft hij daar geschreven. Deze werken waren zijn laatste en getuigden nog van een geweldige scheppingskracht, die door de faam van Beethoven (met wie hij niet goed kon opschieten) en door de tand des tijds snel in de vergetelheid dreigden te belanden. Betekenis Haydn heeft grote invloed gehad op de muziekgeschiedenis. In zijn vroegste werken was hij nog erg beïnvloed door de barokstijl, maar Haydn ontwikkelde zich tot een klassiek componist en met hem ontwikkelde zich de muziek in het algemeen. Hij stond aan de basis van de vorming van de vierdelige symfonie en droeg bij aan de ontwikkeling van de sonatevorm. Hij ontwikkelde het strijkkwartet en gaf het zijn vorm door de vier strijkers op een gelijkwaardig niveau te plaatsen. Haydn schreef 68 strijkkwartetten. In onze tijd hebben vooral deze kwartetten de waardering voor Haydn hernieuwd. Zijn faam was tijdens zijn leven al zo groot, dat vele werken van tweederangscomponisten onder zijn naam werden uitgegeven, wat bij sommige stukken de identiteit van de auteur behoorlijk dubieus maakt. "De oppervlakkige musicus of luisteraar begrijpt de onderhuidse humor en de inventiviteit van Haydn gewoon onvoldoende. Vergelijk het met Couperin of Rameau - daar krijg je ook geen handen voor op elkaar."Haydnkenner en dirigent Frans Brüggen in een interview met Mischa Spel in het NRC-Handelsblad, 28-8-2009 Haydns werken worden zowel aangeduid met 'opus'-nummers als met het Hoboken-Verzeichnis classificatiesysteem. Composities * Missen van Joseph Haydn * Opera's van Joseph Haydn * Symfonieën van Joseph Haydn * Concerto's van Joseph Haydn * Strijkkwartetten van Joseph Haydn * Die sieben letzten Worte unseres Erlösers am Kreuze Trivia Volgens sommige biografen is zijn ware geboortedatum 1 april, maar zou deze datum zijn vervalst omdat die dag werd beschouwd als narrendag. Zie ook * Lijst van maçonnieke muziek Externe links * Haydn Festspiele Eisenstadt * Nederlandse Joseph Haydnstichting * }} Categorie:Oostenrijks componist Categorie:Oostenrijks dirigent Categorie:Oostenrijks muziekpedagoog Categorie:Oostenrijks organist Categorie:Oostenrijks violist Categorie:Oostenrijks vrijmetselaar Categorie:Operacomponist Categorie:Componist van de 18e eeuw Categorie:Christelijke muziek Categorie:Klassiek componist Categorie:Joseph Haydn als:Joseph Haydn an:Joseph Haydn ar:جوزيف هايدن bg:Йозеф Хайдн bs:Joseph Haydn ca:Joseph Haydn cs:Joseph Haydn cy:Josef Haydn da:Joseph Haydn de:Joseph Haydn el:Φραντς Γιόζεφ Χάυντν en:Joseph Haydn eo:Joseph Haydn es:Joseph Haydn et:Joseph Haydn eu:Joseph Haydn fa:یوزف هایدن fi:Joseph Haydn fr:Joseph Haydn fy:Joseph Haydn gl:Franz Joseph Haydn gv:Joseph Haydn he:יוזף היידן hr:Joseph Haydn hu:Joseph Haydn hy:Յոզեֆ Հայդն ia:Joseph Haydn id:Joseph Haydn io:Joseph Haydn is:Joseph Haydn it:Franz Joseph Haydn ja:フランツ・ヨーゼフ・ハイドン ka:იოზეფ ჰაიდნი ko:요제프 하이든 la:Franciscus Iosephus Haydn lb:Joseph Haydn lt:Franz Joseph Haydn lv:Jozefs Haidns mk:Јозеф Хајдн nds:Joseph Haydn nn:Joseph Haydn no:Joseph Haydn oc:Joseph Haydn pl:Joseph Haydn pms:Joseph Haydn pt:Joseph Haydn qu:Joseph Haydn ro:Joseph Haydn ru:Гайдн, Йозеф sh:Joseph Haydn simple:Joseph Haydn sk:Joseph Haydn sl:Joseph Haydn sq:Joseph Haydn sr:Јозеф Хајдн sv:Joseph Haydn ta:ஜோசப் ஹேடன் th:ฟรานซ์ โจเซฟ ไฮเดิน tl:Joseph Haydn tr:Franz Joseph Haydn uk:Йозеф Гайдн vi:Joseph Haydn vo:Joseph Haydn yi:יאזעף היידן zh:约瑟夫·海顿 zh-min-nan:Joseph Haydn